Is Sorry Enough?
by AngeDeMinuit
Summary: Formerly Known As Would You Come Back If I Apologized? Explanations Inside :D Being Scorned By The Guy Your In Love With Once Was Enough. No Way In Hell You'd Let That Happen Again Right? "You're out Sakura." "I Can't Believe You Would Choose Her Over Me."She said calmly grabbing her stuff from the chair and pushed passed the red headed boy.
1. FML

So This Story Was Deleted Because I Didn't Read The Guidelines Close Enough And Cussed In The Summary. It's Fine Though Because I Revamped The Story And Made A lot Of Changes To It!

Check It Out! And If Anyone Is Interested In Being My Beta Or Just Give Me Feedback Please Please Tell Me! Thanks And Enjoy.

Disclaimer: The Naruto Characters Belong To Masashi Kishimoto, I Only Own The Story

* * *

**Chapter One: FML**

"In today's celebrity gossip Japanese Lead singer of the Demon Sands Gaara Sabaku and his girlfriend of four years as well as backup singer, Matsuri have split up, once again. This time for good? Rumors are that the backup singer was caught cheating with a stage manager during their world concert tour. More on this when we come back."

Chuckling the blonde haired man looked at the young pinkette seemingly relaxed and busy reading the magazine in front of her.

"Looks like you were right huh Cherry? Man he must feel so stupid now. " He said watching her calmly, as she let out a huff and ran her manicure hand through her soft pink hair. Then she looked at him and got up, moving towards the television shutting it off.

"Let's get out of here Dei-kun I'm bored, I say we go to that new club downtown, before our babysitter comes and makes us go to bed early." she said smirking

"That's my girl, let's get the fuck outta here!"Deidara said getting up and racing to his room to get ready.

She frowned as soon as he left the room, glancing back at the television, she glared at the offending thing wishing it would burn.

"Now what did the television ever do to you?" came a amused feminine voice from the hallway door.

Surprised the Pinkette looked up finding an older woman standing there looking amused. She was beautiful long slender body wrapped up in a black shoulder less macuna mini dress with a crystal belt and her long blue hair curled around her face, with her blue eyes surrounded by black glitter eyeliner and mascara and her red lipstick, and her usual paper flower in her hair to finish off the look

"What is it Konan?"

"I came home early, you have excatly half an hour before he arrives home" she said as the younger girl walked past her towards the staircase

"Oh and make sure your packed because tomorrow night you'll be heading to Japan."

Stopping the younger girl turned around slowly and glared at the older woman.

"A homecoming concert. Pein finalized everything this evening, him and myself will be leaving in the morning. No complaining now either get out and have fun now or start packing up, your option." the older woman said going into the living room ending the conversation.

"Fuck my life." The pinkette said walking up the stairs

_**+ Flashback: 4 Years Earlier+**_

"_You're out Sakura." _

_She looked into his green eyes hoping it was some kind of sick joke, only to notice he was as emotionless as he ever was. Breathing then removing the bass from her shoulder, she preceded to slam it on the ground silencing everyone in the room._

"_I can't believe you would choose a complete slut over me." She said calmly grabbing her stuff from the chair and pushed passed the red headed boy._

"_I hope she was at least a good fuck." Were the last words she said slamming the door behind her._

_**+Japan: Konaha/Suna Records+**_

"So who else is in this event Temari?"

"It's suppose to be you guys, Leaf Rebels, Red Clouds, Snakes and the Blossoms. I think their name they are a band based out in America."

"Bloody Blossoms." Said the red head man calmly correction his older sister

"You know them Gaara?"

The red head looked up at the blonde boy in front of him, who was messing with his guitar

"The lead singer, you do to Naruto."

"No way who?" said the Naruto excitedly looking up from his guitar

"Haruno, Haruno Sakura" He said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Saki! No way! Oh man I miss her so much, but wait she works for the Akatsuki now? I can't believe it! How lame is that." The blonde said loudly

"Hn." The red head said walking out.

"Do you think he misses her?" a brown haired boy spoke up after the red head left

"Maybe who knows anymore with Gaara"

"Do you think she has forgiven us?" Naruto said looking down

"I don't know Naruto." Temari said shrugging

"Well let's not dwell on what if's we have a concert to get ready for and besides she must be over it by now if she's coming over here knowing we'd be in the same concert.

_**+Next Day : American Airport+**_

Sighing the Pink haired girl glanced at the blonde next to her from behind her black sunglasses, leaning down on his shoulder she began to whisper loud enough for only him to hear her "Why do I have a bad feeling about this Dei-kun"

Smikring the blonde patted her head and spoke softly to her "Cause there is a chance he will be at the concert and Pein isn't telling you cause he knows you'll run if he does."

"Oh yea that's a great point." she said sitting up and checking to make sure her pink hair was hidden well underneath her black bobbed wig.

"Let's go to Australia, I hear weather is great this time of year." she mumbled staring off at the clouds through the big glass windows

"Sorry Cherry if we don't go Pein-sama won't be very happy and he might sick Sasori-danna on me and as much as I need a great romp in the sheets, at this moment I'm not particularly interested at getting any from Danna." He answered while lifting his feet up on the chair across from him and placing his arms behind him leaning back against them

"Cock tease." she said leaning back flicking her tongue in protest

"Cunt Licker." He countered smirking

"Departure from gate 145 to Japan now boarding"

"Fuck"

"You can have some of my scotch on the ride over there."

"Make that a Scotch and four vodka tonics once we land." she said getting up and grabbing her bag

"A Scotch and 2 shots of tequila." he countered following slowly

"Scotch, 2 shots of tequila and a vodka."

"Deal" he said holding out his hand

"Deal" she agreed shaking his hand as the made their way towards the line

"Wanna have sex in the airplane bathroom?" he asked as they got in line behind an older woman who turned to give them a dirty look

"Ask me in an hour." she yawned as they got to the front giving her ticket to the air attendant who smiled and nodded her in

"Will do." he said winking at the attendant who swooned at the site of him.

* * *

Please Review! Flames Are Welcomed Cause I Can Just Bitch Back At You :P


	2. So We Have Arrived

So I Heard This Rumor That Fanfiction Was Starting To Delete The Lemon Stories, Is That True? Anyone Know?

Answering Reviews:

LibertyForFreedom455: Lol I Am Glad You Found It. I Hope You Like And Notice My Changes! Please Keep Reviewing And Reading.

Chocolate Strawberry: Lol I Was Thinking Of Doing That But It Seemed To OC, So Maybe Only A Lil Begging. I Wasn't Sure I Was Actually Going To Have Them Sing, Since I Have No Experience In Song Writing, I Mean Should I Use Just Regular Song Lyrics From Other Bands? What Do You Think?

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. If I Did Shit I'd Not Have Sold To Disney! . Hell No! XD Lol

_"Italics" Flashbacks_

"Underlined Words" Shukaku

* * *

_**+Chapter Two: And So We Have Arrived+**_

_"What would you do without me Gaara?"_

_"Live doesn't stop once you're gone."_

_"Yes but I asked what YOU would do without ME" The pink haired girl said poking the taller boy in the chest_

_"I would do what I always do. Losing you wouldn't be a big deal." He said taking out a cigarette _

_"Would you miss me?" she asked hopeful_

_"Who'd miss a thorn in their side?" He said taking a drag_

_Looking down she got up and walked away mumbling "I'd miss you"_

_The red head sighed as he watched the Pinkette leave the room, shaking his head in annoyance_

_**+ 16 hours 5 mins Later +**_

"Fuck just get me my bag you jackass." The Pinkette grumbled while walking out of the plane yawning

"Shouldn't have snuck all those drinks huh baby doll?" Deidara laughed throwing his shoulder around her neck and pulling her close while leading her to baggage claim

"Your dumbass shouldn't have left them out where I can reach; besides you fell asleep and since we couldn't fuck I needed something to occupy 10 hours of my time." The Pinkette mumbled leaning into his shoulder

Laughing the blonde man grabbed their bags and tossed them onto the rolling cart and heading towards the sleek black car stationed outside

_**+At The Concert Event Location: 1 Week Before The Concert+**_

_**+Flashback+**_

_"Gaara I think you should be a singer"_

_"Hn"_

_"Hey let's start a band! With your voice we could actually go far."_

_"You need more than just a voice Sakura"_

_"Okay I bet I can find people to be in it, will you do it?"_

_"Only if you back up sing for me."_

_"Deal!"_

_**+ Gaara's P.O.V. +**_

"Okay so here is the lineup for tomorrow evening. First the Snakes, Leaf Rebels, The Red Clouds, then Sand Demons and our Finale ends with The Bloody Blossoms." said the stage manager with curly brown locks, looking over at all of us

'So she is coming then.'

'Miss her?'

'Shut up Shukaku'

'It's YOUR fault she left, the only one who understood us and you let her go oh wait you tossed her out for some hussy.'

'..'

"Woo wait a minute why is Sakura going last?" Naruto commented annoyingly

"This concert was created to welcome The Bloody Blossoms back home. Hence the name Homecoming Concert Uzamaki-San."

"Dobe." said the singer from the Snakes.

"Shut Up Teme" Naruto said pointing a finger at the other man

"I see you two haven't changed since high school." said a new voice

I turned my head to the door noticing my EX- best friend standing there slightly amused at the two bickering boys in front of her. She looked so beautiful, her glimmering pink hair was longer and had been dyed with black streaks curled around her delicate pale face which was sporting a lip piercing on her bottom lip, she still stood at 5'4, dressed in tight red skinny jeans and a tight black top with her black converse, bracelets all over on arm, and a black choker around her swan like neck, and she was the same perfect girl he had remembered, except she wasn't looking at him with that look of complete admiration, no she wasn't even acknowledging his existence what so ever, and what made him even more furious was that this blonde chick looking dude come from behind her and had put his arm around her shoulders and began whispering in her ear.

"Sakura-Chan, your really back!." Naruto screamed attempting to run towards her only to be tripped by a blue skinned man from The Red Clouds.

"Don't act like you know her brat." He said smirking at the blonde boys dumb founded look.

She smiled at the blue skinned man and then leaned into the blonde boy whispering something into his ear, then turned and walked away not even greeting the rest of us.

"What a bitch." I heard Temari mumble lowly

"Wait Haruno-San, your rehearsal is scheduled for right now!" The manager said about to follow the Pinkette who waved her hand and replied

"Deidara deal with it, I'm going to the hotel!"

Smirking the blonde stood in front of the stage manager and held her hand kissing it smoothly

"I am at your service mi lady."

"Oh my – I mean we should get her to rehearse."

"Don't bother she's too drunk to remember the words how about you just show me where you plan to put everything and we'll see what we need to move, she can have her rehearsal tonight with Pein." He said taking her hand and leading her away slowly

"Oh um okay then I guess everyone else should get ready for their own rehearsal then." She called back at us pointing towards the dressing rooms.

Looking around I noticed everyone was shaking their heads. Sighing I picked up my stuff and was about to walk towards our bands dressing room when I heard some of the members from the band closest to the corner begin to talk.

"Always has to take the dramatic exit that one huh Itachi?" said the tall blue skinned man

"Yes Kisame-San, she is quite the little drama queen, Pein will love the tantrum she is going to have tonight."

Shaking my head I looked back one last time to the door my pinkette left through.

'Soon'

Tonight was going to be interesting indeed.

* * *

Please Review And Give Me Your Opinions On My Story I Love Feedback Thank You. My Next Update Will Be Next Monday Or Tuesday. June 18/19 2012 As A Rough Estimate. Review And If I Get 5 Before Then I'll Update Faster Then That (: Hey Bribing Is Worth A Try Right?


	3. No Longer Your Way

So I Got My Ten Reviews Although I Don't Know If I Should Count That Last One.. Awhile I Will :)

Thanks For Reviewing!

Answers To Reviews:

Chocolate Strawberry: I Know I Love It When People Make Him Jealous. It's Entertaining, He Will Constantly Be That Way With Different Reactions in My Stories. I Don't Like Her Either I'll See What I Can Do ;). I Think I'll Just Use Random Songs From Other Bands For Now Till I Can CHange It To Better Ones. You'll See Soon FOr The Rest :P

StarKiss666: Thanks For The Suggestion. :) I'll Think About Maybe For The Big Finale.

_**Bold/Italics: Dreams**_

* * *

Chapter Three: No Longer Your Way

_**+The Next Day: 4:30 A.M.+**_

_**Useless. Pathetic. Whore.**_

_**Sakura. Sakura **_

"Sakura wake up!"

She groaned and rolled over to find herself looking at Deidara's concerned face.

"Deidara?" she mumbled as he climbed under the sheets and pulled her flush towards his body breathing into her hair

"You were screaming, I thought the nightmares stopped coming, un." he whispered calmly

Snuggling into his grip she sighed.

"Where's Pein?"

"Un." He mumbled softly

"Hm" she hummed as she made herself comfortable and fell back asleep

_**+ 8:00 A.M.+**_

20 minutes. She had been there for 20 Minutes calmly watching as he continued looking over papers. Sighing boredly she stared at the man in front of her. Pein, he had found her after she had conned her way into a club the night Gaar- the band had thrown her out on the streets. Just like the first night she had met him he was wearing a black button up shirt, his sleeves rolled up showing his arm tattoos, black slacks and his shiny shoes. Woman had more then once told her how handsome he was and had he not already had his blue haired fiancé they would have gone after him, Apparently girls dug his emotionless face crazy lavender eyes and many face piercings and messy orange locks, then again I was in love with a guy who was just as emotionless and had red hair and a tattoo on his forehead, go figure. Pein had offered her a new life, an escape from HIM, and she had taken it without a second thought.

"You promised." she said after awhile of thinking over how she was going to start this without getting hurt.

"You promised I would never have to come back here again. You lied."

"On the contrary Princess I promised you wouldn't have to come back until your ready, and I believe you are ready." He said calmly signing something

"You've been having nightmares still. You said you had stopped it was you who lied to me." He continued

"You seriously need your head checked if you think I'm staying in this city." she said feeling the anger build up inside of her

Seething as she watched Pein ignore her and continue looking over the papers

Until He finally said "Maybe you are the one that needs to seek help for that broken heart, my dear little blossom."

"I don't know what you mean." The Pinkette said completely shocked at what he had said

"You need to grow up Sakura it's time to stop running from your problems."

"Before you were helping me,now your feeding me to the wolves."

"I'm done helping you run, I am going to help you get over the incessant fear you have."

"I don't want to do this!"

He slammed his hand on his desk messing up all his papers, looking at her with anger in his eyes

"I DON'T CARE WE ARE DOING THIS MY WAY NOW! I'M DONE WITH THIS CHILDISHNESS."He screamed

The green eyed girl looked at him with watery eyes, she knew she could only run for so long before reality finally caught up to her. She knew the second the plane landed was the beginning of her having to deal with the past.

'Well,' she thought as her eyes started to water 'It was a fun vacation while it lasted'

"I'm scared." she mumbled looking away

Sighing the older man pushed his chair back and held out his arms nodding his head. Gasping she got up and ran over jumping into his arms.

"I know princess." He whispered petting her hair with one hand while the other was wrapped around her waist holding her close.

Choking back a sob, she gripped his arm tighter and realized that this man, this man holding her was the closest thing to a father she had ever had. Considering her own father had rarely been awake and had only time to beat her when he laid eyes on her.

"Papa I'm scared." She said softly letting the tears fall

"I know blossom, I won't let anyone hurt you." He said soothing the girl in his arms.

_**+At The Rehearsal 2 Hours Later+ **_

_**+Gaara's P.O.V+**_

_"Do you think we'll change once we are famous?" she asked playing with the drumsticks her band mates left behind_

_"Why do you always assume we will be famous?" The red head mumbled_

_Smiling she looked at him watching as he stared out the classroom window at the huge football field. He's white school shirt unbuttoned and his black wife beater showing underneath, he looked gorgeous in her eyes like always._

_"Because I believe in you."_

_The red head turned to look at her, searching for anything that might hint she was lying. Finding nothing he shook his head and went back to looking out at the blackening sky_

'Tsk She was always that way' the red head thought smiling

"Thinking about her again little brother?" came a voice making him open his eyes and look over at the door finding his brother smirking.

"Hn" Gaara said picking up his black band shirt and throwing it over his heading while walking past the other boy.

"Tsk brat." The man said smirking

"Let's go Onii-kun we have rehearsal to go through."

"Oh you little I'll show you rehearsal." the older man said following the red head angrily

* * *

I'm Sorry It's A Short Chapter I Am Afraid I Forgot That My Cousin Is Graduating And So I'm Heading Out To The Beautiful Island Of Catalina Tonight So This Was All I Can Produce On Short Notice. Next Chapter Will Be Longer Okay Promise!

I Love You All And Thank You For My Reviews I'll Be Back Soon Next Week. Laters


	4. Once Is Enough For Me

So I'm Back From Catalina (: I Recommend If Anyones Into Vacationing Spots. So Anyways Here's Your Longer Chapter I Promised (: Soon The Story Will Answer Your Questions You Just Have To Wait. :P Thank You For Reviewing And If You Even Have Any Questions Please Ask And I Will Be Happy To Answer And If You See A Mistake Point It Out Please. Without Much Ado

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Its Characters. Cause Then I'd Be So Lost On Who Should Go With Who. :P

Plus The Songs Used On This Chapter Are Not Mine

If It Means A Lot To You - A Day To Remember.

**Deidara' Singing**

_Sakura's Singing_

(Tobi And Sakura)

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Once Is Enough For Me**_

_**+Same Day: Rehearsal Hall+**_

_**+Sakura's P.O.V.+**_

Sighing she continued listening to her Mp3 Player as she waited for Pein to come from work so he can decide which songs she was to play. She knew the other bands were slowly showing up and HE would be there soon.

'I guess I am being childish, but still why is it my fault, he's the one who was a dick to me first.' She thought rolling her eyes as she noticed Naruto glancing her way.

"This is taking forever" Deidara commented well he messed with his guitar.

Since I was only 16 when I joined the label Pein decided I was to young to be alone, so he assigned Deidara to watch me. He was the only constant thing in my life, always there making sure I had what I need when Pein left for trips and took Konan, he was there when I had nightmares, introduced me to clubbing and the right way to party and not be taken advantage by random perverts. He never approved of Alcohol to get rid of problems like Kisame and so many others did, he once said it'll only take the pain away for a limited time then what you'll have to become an alcoholic. No he prefer it for fun or to get into some chicks panties , not to mention how to pass drug test if a cop ever pulled you over. He wasn't a saint that was for sure but he also wasn't the worst person you could met. He was in between and I loved him for it. I shook my head and smiled as I took in his form, he was tall and lean, he was wearing his black wife beater and a pair of long black pants, his studded black and red belt and his red chucks, his long blonde hair was pulled back in his usual pony tail with his signature bangs covering one of his eyes. In other words he looked good, not that he didn't always, although I do like him better when he's without his shirt or just chilling in his black boxers.

Sighing I shrugged and was about to talk when I noticed Gaara walking in with Kankuro behind him giving him an evil glare. Smiling I stared as they went over to their own group of people.

'Somethings never change' I thought then looked away hoping no one noticed, unfortunately I noticed Deidara giving me a smirk.

"One word and I'll cut off your dick in your sleep." I hissed

His smirk got wider as he put his hands up and walked over to check on Tobi with the drums. which led my thoughts to the drummer.

Tobi. He was another mystery in and of itself, he was childish and always knew how to get under Deidara's skin, which was amusing. I never got a good look at his face since it's always hiding behind a swirled orange mask His black hair stick up, always wearing a huge black cloak even in the summer. He's just a weird one is all, but I still like him.

Shaking my head I turned off my player and followed coming in as they deciding to play a song for fun, looking at me for approval I smiled and nodded my head as we headed over to our end of the huge theater hall to the practice set there.

"I was thinking we duet it Sakura." Deidara said plugging in his guitar and mines as well.

"If It Means A Lot To You." I said softly sitting on the chair and began playing tapping my foot my eyes closed and listened to Deidara's soft voice start singing

**And Hey Darling**

**I Hope Your Good Tonight**

**And I Know You Don't Feel Right When I'm Leaving**

**Yeah I Want It But No I Don't Need It**

**Tell ME Something Sweet To Get Me By**

**'Cause I Can't Come Back Till They're Singing**

**La, la la la la la la**

**'Til Everyone Is Singing**

**If You Can Wait Till I Get Home**

**Then I Swear To You**

**That We Can Make This Last**

(La La La)

**If You Can Wait Till I Get Home**

**Then I Swear Come Tomorrow**

**This Will All Be In Our Past**

**Well It Might Be For The Best**

_Hey Sweetie_

_Well I Need You Here Tonight_

_And I Know That You Don't Want To Be Leaving Me_

_Yeah You Want It But I Can't Help It_

_I Just Feel Complete When You're By My Side_

_But I Know You Can't Come Home 'Til They're Singing_

**La la la la la la la**

**"Til Everyone Is Singing**

**La la la la la la la**

**If You Can Wait Till I Get Home**

**Then I Swear To You**

**That We Can Make This Last**

(La La La)

**If You Can Wait Till I Get Home**

**Then I Swear Come Tomorrow**

**This Will All Be In Our Past**

**Well It Might Be For The Best**

_You Know You Can;t Give Me What I Need_

_And Even Though You Mean So Much To Me_

_I Can't Wait Through Everything_

**Is This Really Happening?**

**I Swear I'll Never Be Happy Again**

**And Don't You Dare Say We Can Just Be Friends**

**I'm Not Someone Boy You Can Sway**

**We Knew It'd Happen Eventually**

(la la la la la la la

Now Everybody's Singing

La la la la la la la)

**If You Can Wait Till I Get Home**

(La la la la la la la)

**If You Can Wait Till I Get Home**

(la la la la la la la

Now Everybody's Singing)

**Then I Swear We Can Make This Last**

**Now Everybody's Singing**

**La la la la la la la...**

We ended and As I looked over to Deidara, he nodded towards the others and I looked as I saw Pein enter with Konan behind him waving at us. Then I looked around noticing every had been watching us play. The last person I noticed was Gaara. He had he's arms crossed, his tell tale sign he wasn't very happy at the moment, not to mention the glare he had placed on Deidara who didn't seem to notice much.

"Good Job, Sweetie." I heard Konan say taking me out of my thoughts, I smiled and nodded towards her. Once again her beauty astounded me completely, dressed in a white thigh high business suit she looked so professional, her long blue hair pulled back in a neat bun and her flower off to the side of her head. she looked like perfection.

"I don't feel it's right for this concert though." Deidara commented taking off his guitar and moving closer to me

"I agree." Pein said

"So what do we play?" Tobi asked twirling his drums

"For one Sakura your not playing the bass anymore, I'll have Sai do it, that night your just singing. He will be here tomorrow evening" He said leaving no room for argument. I made a face, I very much disliked that boy, he use to feel in for Gaara whenever we played certain gigs, he was never very nice and always called her rude names.

Pein turned around and had all the bands gather around him.

"I wanted to Thank You all for agreeing to join this concert. It is a pleasure working with the best and I hope you enjoy your stay for the following week till the concert. Now tomorrow will be interview day and yes each of you are required to attend" he commented eyeing me, as I looked away and scratched my head.

"That was one time and I said I was sorry." I mumbled remember the time I didn't show.

"As I was saying the interview will begin at 10:00 and the first group will be your Itachi. Do not disappoint me, then it will be the Leaf rebels, snakes, sand demons and it will end with you Sakura. Deidara I expect her to be there at 9:30 is that understood" he continued still watching me

"What? By the time everyone's done it'll be like 5 why do I have to be there so damn early!" I said annoyed

He gave me a glare and I crossed my arms and looked away trying to control my anger

"Because the last time I made you go last you didn't arrive till the end and the interviewer had only 2 minutes left and instead of answering anything you puked on her dress and past out."

I chuckled as I remember the girl was so angry.

"Shouldn't have let Kisame drive me."

"Oi don't blame me, it's not my fault your a pussy drinker!"

"I do blame you, you were in charge of her, means your suppose to make sure she doesn't do anything! but instead you gloat her into a drinking contest." Pein said

I stuck out my tongue and smirk as he was reprimanded.

"Deidara, is it clear that sakura is to be here and completely sober." Pein said looking at the bored blonde

"Yea yea" Dei said waving him off

"I'm serious Deidara."

"Yes Sir."

I rolled my eyes and went to slump in the corner couch.

"Good okay have fun at your rehearsal everyone, Deidara come with me, we'll figure out songs for Sakura." he said holding out his hand to his beautiful fiancée who smiled and followed quietly.

I watched as they went over to the set that Deidara and her had been playing on earlier. Watching them I didn't notice that someone was making their way over to me until it was to late.

"Sakura."

I sat perfectly still knowing whose voice that was, how could I forget.

"Sabaku." I said hoping he didn't notice the nervousness in my voice. He was never good at noticing changes anyways at least when I knew him he didn't

"It's been awhile no?" he said calmly taking a seat next to me, close enough to have our arms touching.

"Yea sure why not." I answered trying not to scoot away knowing it was what he was waiting for.

'I refuse to let him win, not again.' I thought still watching Deidara.

"I didn't know you turned lesbian."

I choked and looked at him shocked

"Excuse me?"

"That blonde girl, She's not much of a looker." He answered nodding his head towards Deidara.

"That's a boy. He's names Deidara and it's none of your business if we're together or not." I said rolling my eyes, I got up and moved away towards them. Only to be stopped by his hand holding mines, I pulled mines away turning to yell at him only to shut my mouth again at the demonic look he was giving me. I had seen this look once, when he was about to beat up that boy freshmen year for pushing me to the ground and trying to take my lunch money.

"What is he to you?" He whispered harshly

My heart began to beat faster and my throat felt dry. I couldn't speak or move, I was frightened and then I was saved as Tobi screamed out my name making Gaara let go quickly and shake his head.

"Cherry-Chan come here, Deidara is choosing horrible songs for you!"

"Shut up twerp these are the greatest."

I moved away slowly and turned around forcing myself not to run, then I heard him say something that made me wish life wasn't so evil.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I let you go once I'm not doing it again Sakura."

* * *

Oh Possessive Huh Don't You Love It . Lol Okay Next Chapter Will Be About The Interviews And A Two Big Twists Will Be Revealed! Next Week On Monday June 25th.

You Know The Drill 5 Reviews If You Want It Faster And Earlier (;


	5. Interviews And Screw Ups! Reread Ending

To Those Who Read This And Are Like What The Hell I'm Sorry I Just Realized That Not The Entire Story Had Come About And So You'll Need To Read The Last Few Sentences To Understand The Next Chapter. Kay Sorry Again I'll Be More Careful Next Time I Promise!

Whoo Hoo I am so happy I got more review then I was expecting on my last chapter. I hope you all love this one just as much!

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Literally.

* * *

Chapter Five: Interviews With A Surprise

"I have told you before Orochimaru, she is under contract and I do not want to trade her." Pain said calmly to the man in front of him

"I thought you wanted my Snakes? In order to obtain them you must be willing to trade your best band for my own." The pale skinned man said smirking.

"If I remember, it was an offer to relieve you of one of your bands so you can get your financial issues in order, not a trade." Pain answered swiftly

Scowling the other man got up and preceded to walk to the door but not before turning around and sneering out "I do not need your help."

"Well now that was fun huh my love?" Konan said getting up from her spot on the couch and moving to sit on the table in front of her fiancé.

"He will come begging soon." The orange haired man said calmly taking out his files and began going through them

"What makes you so certain?" She said smiling

"Because my sweet, I'm the only one willing to help." the man said looking at her

"For a price." Konan finished while moving in to leave a kiss on his cheek and getting up only to be pulled back into the man's lap with a giggle as he grunted

"What was that?" he mumbled nuzzling her neck

Smiling she lazily threw her arms around his neck and kissed his nose

"I'm sorry love let me fix that." She whispered kissing him passionately neither noticing the door opening and other bodies making their ways in until a feminine voice interrupted them

"Ew gross seriously can't you guys get a room"

Sighing konan giggled as she looked behind herself and saw Deidara, Tobi and Sakura

"Technically Cherry this is a room, one with a closed door." Pain answered annoyed at them all

"Good morning my sweet little brat." Konan said as she hugged sakura tightly

"Tsk It's to early for your love Konan." Sakura said grumpily

"I'm here it's early I'm sober."

"Sakura your suppose to be at the hall in your dressing room

"I'm to bored to be there besides if I have to be torture with being here so damn early I might as well torture you to." Sakura said nonchalantly while moving to sit on the sit in front of the desk.

"I'm working." He answered

"I'm hungry." She countered beginning a staring contest with the man while the rest sat back and enjoyed the show knowing the pinkette will win.

After awhile the man sighed and got up shutting everything off and grabbing his wallet, shaking his head nodding to the door watching as everyone filed out after a triumph pink haired girl.

+Later At The Interview Hall: Gaara's P.O.V.+

+Flashback+

"I Love You!"

"Ahhh Gaara Marry Me!"

Stunned the red haired man sat frozen in his seat glancing out the window of the black limo at all the people screaming and holding up signs waiting for him to come out.

"Wow." He heard next to him

Turning slightly he locked eyes with sparkling emerald green ones.

"Hn"

"It's all for you Gaara." she said excitedly grabbing his arm and jumped a little. He looked at her for a moment taking in her appearance, Her normally pulled back hair was curled around her face, the only makeup on her face was the black cat like eyeliner, and some red looking lipstick. She was wearing this short black dress that showed her milky white thighs and some long ass shiny black heels. He wasn't sure who suggested it but he was certain that at this moment he had never in his life wanted to ravish her more then now, and that was making him even more nervous then the crowds outside.

"Gaara your hands are clammy, are you nervous?" she asked grabbing my hand concern feeling her face

He wasn't stupid, even if his brother thought he was, he knew how she felt about him, the day she asked him what he'd do without her, he hadn't entirely told the whole truth, life would go on without her, but losing her would be a very big deal. He'd be broken, in truth everything he was today was because she was there. She was the only thing that made him get up in the morning, literally, after they had run away together and moved to a different town, she was the one that made sure he stayed alive. If it wasn't for her he would still be back at with that dirt bag of a father and he wouldn't have gotten to met his siblings or he wouldn't even be sitting in that limo about to go in to preform his fist live concert.

"Gaara?" She asked tilting her head to the side confused.

Giving out a small smile the red head opened the door and got out of the car turning back and offering his hand out to her talking softly so only she knew what he was saying "Not as long as your there."

She smiled and took it getting out of the car and waving calmly pulling him ahead to talk to one of the reporters.

He stared at her, schooling his expression as she talked excitedly for the both of them. She made this all happen, and he still wasn't sure how he felt about her but he knew he'd never be able to let her go.

Not knowing that in a mere few months he'd lose his whole life.

+Flashback End+

Jade eyes stared at the picture of a pinkette and him together on his phone, gulping his breathed harshly holding back the pain.

'You promised.'

'..'

"I don't deserve a second chance, do I?" The red head whispered not noticing the other man who had come in

"Bro?"

"Hn" Gaara said never looking up from his phone

"It's your turn, are you okay?" Kankuro asked moving closer to him catching a glimpse of pink before he shut his phone off.

".." The other man went to look for his shirt and lucky bracelet

"You know if you need anyone we're all here, you can trust us, Gaara." The brown haired man said as the other put his black shirt on and walked to the door stopping briefly to say something before moving on to the other hall.

"It's not the same."

+Same Time: Tv Room+

"Pain said we have to go to the Tv room and watch the rest of the interviews." Deidara said calmly leading the pinkette down the hall.

"Can't we just ditch we still have like four groups to go." Sakura whined as the blonde opened the door and pushed her inside

"Actually Cherry, the band before you has just sent their last person to the interview room. So your group is up in 10." Came a soft voice from inside. Sakura turned and noticed it was from Sasori. She sighed and went to sit next to him turning her attention to the big screen, noticing it was Gaara's turn with the Reporter, shifting uncomfortably Sakura sat down.

"Hello Sabaku-san." She said shaking his hand and then motioning for them to sit down

"I guess we'll jump into the questioning. Sabaku-san how does it feel to be playing this homecoming concert?"

"It's cool, the people are great, it was an interesting idea to use different bands from different labels, not to mention we all actually know each other from our pasts." he said emotionlessly

"Care to comment on the situation you have now with you ex girlfriend?"

"There isn't much to tell, me and her just didn't click, we never did. We honestly should have ended it years ago."

"Oh my that is interesting."

"Not really."

Sakura chuckled in her head, Gaara never changed.

"Oh okay, I believe the lead singer of this new band, Sakura Haruno. She was once the back up for the Sand Demons am I not correct? Are the rumors true were you and her engaged before? Is it true that you both had a fight? If not want happened? To make her leave?"

Sakura took a deep breath and gulped as she noticed Gaara pausing to think.

"Yes she was the original back up singer for my group. About the rumors of us being engaged, those are just rumors, we were once the best of friends. Well all I can tell you is that I made a huge mistake once and the for the price of my arrogance I lost one of the most important people in my life." He said softly holding up his head and looking straight at the camera.

"Oh I am sorry." The reporter said

"Don't be because I am going to make up for it and I will do whatever it takes." He said with confidence

"Oh my. Oh Goodness it looks like our time is up. Thank you Sabaku-san for your time and I hope we can talk again." she said standing up and shaking his hand.

"Hn" He said returning the gesture and moving out of the frame.

Sakura just sat there, stunned as he came into the room telling our group we were next. She refused to look him in the eye and instead just sipped her smoothie and continued to glance at the screen. Even though she could feel his glaze linger on herself.

'Life is unfair.' The pinkette thought running a hand through her pink and black streaks wondering what she was going to do. Knowing sooner or later there would be a moment that he saw a window and the confrontation would begin. She felt weak already, honestly she was fighting every fiber in her body that wanted to go back to his side and stay there, she couldn't end up like those girls who gave up after a simple apology, she wanted him to beg. Sighing she realized that was futile, I mean she's known Gaara since she was 10, he never begs, and he always got what he wanted, which made her want to resist all the more. Damn them and their competitions against each other. She knew she would do everything in the world to make him see she wouldn't give in immediately. Then again it was easier thought then done, especially with Gaara.

Your to caring for your own good. He had told her that once when he was sick and she was forcing the medicine down his throat.

'Fuck me.' She thought leaning back on the chair.

"Yo baby girl your up!" Deidara said after barging in from the door

"I'm last, not second." I commented

"Ha ha Princess weren't you paying attention? everyone's already went." Kisame said while him and Deidara laughed at her

Scowling as she realized he was right and the entire time she was zoning out the others had done there interview, said girl flipped off the blue skinned man and the ditzy blonde while moved to go to her position in front of the camera.

After the people fixed her up she moved to the single black couch across from the black haired reporter. Schooling her face into her on screen happy personality, she shook the girls hand and introduced herself, then moving to get comfortable as the reporter grabbed her papers and began the interview.

"So Haruno-san-"

"Please call me Sakura." She said sweetly

"Ah yes thank you, so Sakura. How does it feel to be home again?"

"It feels great, I have greatly missed my native country." She said flawlessly

"Oh goodness and how does it feel playing along side your old band mates."

"Oh my I've definitely missed playing with the sand demons, it was heart braking when I was asked to start my own band. They are all such great people and I'm glad I get a chance to preform in the same vicinity." She commented not missing a beat not knowing everyone in the Tv room was utterly shocked at her comments and how well she behaved.

"I see and care to comment on Sabaku-san's recent break up?"

"I am truly sorry that one of my best friends had to go through such a horrible experience, but knowing Gaara as while as I do I know he will be stronger then ever." She said smiling

"I realize that you might have heard Sabaku-san's confession earlier on your fall out with the band, care to comment?"

"He does make it sound like a big fall out kind of thing doesn't he, well I assure you all it wasn't anything big, I just decided I wanted to try new things and make different kind of music."

"He sounded so sure you were angry at him."

"Of course I am not angry at him, He is my best friend and I feel bad for not making sure he knew that we would always be that way." She said sounded a bit sad

"Well I hope it works out, I believe that's all the time we have today."

"I am sure it will." She said getting up and hugging the reporter and turning to walk away

"Oh wait Sakura- san, I almost forgot we just wanted to confirm the story your manager was putting out about the concert!"

Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly

"Sure anything." She said camly

"About you and Sabaku-san having a duet together sometime during the show."

"Did he say that?" she asked lowly

"Why yes he did but he wasn't specific on which song your were doing. Is it a new one or is it one of the older ones you use to sing along side him?" The reporter asked not noticing the tension in the other girls posture or the long pause

"Now that would be a big secret." The pinkette said before turning away and walking towards the exit fast.

* * *

So Summer School Starts For Me Tomorrow So I'ma try and Update As Soon As Possible, But Most Likely It'll Be On Fridays. But If You Review, I might be inspired to type more faster and update sooner *WInk Wink*

Okay Next Update Should Be Friday June 29 Or The Friday After! Unless I Get Let's Say 10 Review This Time (:


	6. I Love You, Finally

I am very sorry to those who had read the last chapter as soon as it was posted I didn't realize that my ending had not shown up till I went back and reread what I had typed so I can do the next chapter. So I hope you go back and read it and this chapter will end up making sense sorry again! Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming please!

Sadly I did not get my ten reviews I was hoping for so alas. I figured no one had been reading my story anymore, I hope I am wrong and people are still reading. Oh and thank you to those who did review I'm glad to know I still have a few readers! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Sadly Nor this song used in todays chapter One of my favorites (:

_Linkin Park - Somewhere I Belong_

* * *

_**Chapter Six: I Love You, Finally**_

"I can't believe you let me get blind sided like that!" she screamed at the orange haired man in front of her. She didn't care if the rest of the bands had walked in at that moment or that Gaara look tense, she was angry.

"It was a discussion, I was not aware they would ask you that." Pain said calmly trying to pacify the pinkette

"NO I DEMAND YOU CANCEL THIS DUET!" She said screaming at the man

Everyone could feel the tension in the air how they both looked ready to explode. Konan went to touch Pain's arm trying to defuse the situation at hand only to be shoved aside

SLAP

Came his hand on the pinkette's face harshly

"THAT IS IT, I HAVE TREATED YOU LIKE A PRINCESS, AND EVIDENTLY IT HAS SPOILED YOU INTO BELIEVING YOUR ALLOWED TO DEMAND ME TO DO ANYTHING. YOU WILL DO THE DUET AND YOU'LL LOOK DAMN HAPPY ABOUT IT, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" Pain yelled at the pinkette who had being looking down holding her abused cheek. After a few minutes of silence from everyone in the room Konan spoke softly

"Pain what have you done?"

Pain was breathing harshly and turned to look at the woman, turning back and forth between the two and then his hand, slowly realizing what had transpired. Looking at Sakura who was visibly shaking.

"Sakura I-" He started reaching out his hand only to snatch it back as the girl tensed and moved back.

"Princess I did-" He stopped as she looked up. Holding his breath he choked as he stared into her large green, tear fill eyes, stunned by the fear she held while staring at him.

"Saku-"

"I hate you." She whispered harshly before turning to run away pushing the other occupants in the doorway out of her way.

Gaara looked back at the older man who had fallen on the ground punching it in the process of letting out a yell. He knew how that man had felt, it was the same way he had the day he told Sakura to leave and realizing the mistake afterwards. The older man felt just as empty as he had. Walking away he went to follow the pinkette going unnoticed by the crowd, well not including his brother and Deidara.

_**+With Sakura+**_

'I can't believe he did that.' She thought as she turned on the sink and splashed water on her face, looking at herself in the mirror she frowned as the red mark of his hand was still there.

'He looked just like dad did when he was mad.' She tried to hold back the tears, sighing she turned away from the mirror and grabbed a towel and began to slowly wipe the water off of her face while walking to the other room.

'It was my own fault for getting bratty with him, I know but still.' she thought as she went to her chair never noticing the man sitting on the couch behind her. Stroking her cheek, she huffed and threw the towel on the table and looked into the mirror to check her cheek

'That'll bruise'

"The Sakura I knew would have never thrown such a hissy fit." came a deep voice from behind herself.

Closing her eyes, she moaned annoyed.

"People change, now leave me alone." she said looking for her cover up

"Do you hate me that much, the thought of singing with me makes you angry?" He asked watching her carefully

Silence was her answer.

"Sa-"

"I don't hate you." she said getting up and moving towards the restroom and closing the door signaling the red head to leave. He sighed and got up to lean on the door closing his eyes tightly

"Please let me make up for it." He uttered hoping she would listen and answer. He waited but heard nothing

"I'll wait, forever if I have to." He finalized while heading out the door towards the rehearsal room.

Sighed the girl opened it a little to watch him leave

"But do I want to anymore." She remarked softly moving towards the couch to sit down an lean her head back, closing her eyes for a few minutes, until she heard some footsteps coming in and a sinking feeling next to her

"Quiet a show you put on there, better then the usual fits, Un." came a chuckle next to her. Moaning she let her head fall onto the lap of the man and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Want to get a drink, Un." The blonde asked smiling softly and petting her hair

She didn't answer, just laid there thinking for awhile, then propped herself up on her right arms while laying her left on the blondes cheek, stroking it softly, taking a breath and looking into his questioning eyes before moving in to kiss him until he pulled her back.

"Trying to seduce me babe? Un" He whispered smiling, sighing Sakura leaned her head against his forehead

"How is it possible to still be so in love with someone who tore your heart out once." she asked finally getting off of him and moving to curl up against the couch arm.

"There could be a number of reasons, doesn't mean any of them are true. Un" He said taking out a cigg and lighting it up slouching against the dingy red couch

"Will it go away?"

"True love will never go away, pinky. It wouldn't be true if it did." He said taking a drag

"Have you ever been in love?"

Sighing the man turned to look at the young girl beside him, she still looked like the same lost little girl from the first time they met

"Who me? Nah, Un." He said hesitantly

"Dei?" She answered glaring at him

"Yes. Un"

"With who?"

"It's not important." He countered putting out his cigg on the couch watching it smoke

"Will you ever be together?" She asked

"No." He sighed

"But that's because he likes pussy more."

"He's an idiot it's obvious we woman are bitches." she said calmly

"Bullshit gender has nothing to do with pain, talk to any individual whose been pained by their opposites whether it be a girl by guy, guy by girl, guy by guy or girl by girl you will find that they all have the same exact pain. As humans we are susceptible to the curse called emotion. Pain, death, anger, sadness, regret, guilt, it's part of life but you just have to decide if you want to stay the victim or become someone stronger by forgiving and moving on. They key is finding your own happiness out of the pain caused to you by others. Un."

"Sounds simpler said then done."

"Never said choices we're easy, princess, just have to learn when you want to grow up." He said standing up and looking at her smiling

"Grow up?" She repeated lowly to herself thinking back to her conversation with Pein earlier yesterday.

_"You need to grow up Sakura it's time to stop running from your problems."_

_"Papa I'm scared." She said softly letting the tears fall_

_"I know blossom, I won't let anyone hurt you." He said soothing the girl in his arms._

"What if you can't forgive?" She said uncertainly

"Then you can never move forward, you will always be stuck."

"But what if it's hard?"

"Since when has life been made to be easy?"

"But it's hard."

"The only person who loses from you not forgiving is yourself. Your resentment and hatred will consume you till there is nothing left but a bitter, lonely shell of a person who has given up."

She sat there thinking about everything and found herself extremely tired looking up she noticed he was smirking at her, knowing what she was about to do. Like he always did, it was a bit annoying.

"So how about that delicious drink?" He said smirking at the look in her eyes

"No I think I'm ready to make a choice "

"So now what?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets

"Pein?"

"He's well, He left. He just needs to coo-" The blonde drifted off as the pinkette left the room running.

+Sakura's P.O.V+

_"I won't let anyone hurt you"_

_"Sakura I'm sorry_

Getting into the car she started driving towards the office it took her an hour to get there because of traffic, she got out of the car and made her way towards his office calmly knowing exactly what to do.

"Leave."

Rolling her eyes she took a deep breath and walked inside, ignoring the glumly feel to the once bright office. Looking around she spotted the man with leaning his head against the chair, eyes closed and arms resting on the chair, she moved to take a seat in front of him resting her arms on the arms rest and legs crossed and laying on the desk in front of her.

"I said leave Konan, I just need to finish some work I'll be home soon." He mumbled annoyed

"You work to much papa." She responded calmly watching the man open his eyes in shock and stare at the girl in front of him questioning, after a few moments of silence Sakura sighed and commented

"Your right."

"About what?" He asked slowly

"About not running away anymore, it just creates more anger and I don't want to be that way anymore. I don't want to end up like my father." She professed

"Sakur-"

"I'm sorry Papa, It was my own fault for not listening to you before getting crazy and angry."

He let out a small smile and nodded "And I am sorry I did not discuss the duet without first, You will not be required to do it."

"It's okay Papa, I want to do it, besides I have fans I can not disappoint. I'll have to grow up sooner or later and I've decided before I end up blue and an alcoholic I'll do it now." She answered giggling thinking about what Kisame would say to the insult

"Sakura I never meant to hurt you, I am sorry princess."

"It's okay Papa if you didn't get me I would have hit you." she giggled and went to sit on his lap giving him a big hug.

"Let's go home now Papa I'm sleepy and I have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay." He whispered

_**+The Next Day+**_

'Why wouldn't she hate me, I would hate me to' Gaara thought sitting with his guitar waiting around for rehearsals to start, even though he still had a an hour before anyone was even due to arrive being the fact that once again he's nightmare's wouldn't let him sleep. Rubbing his hands through his hair he began to think of a time him and Sakura where together playing a few songs.

_"Sing how you feel Gaara."_

So that's what he did he strummed on his guitar looking for his notes and sung the first song he ever sang to her one he wished she knew was just for her. Closing his eyes as he began to sing softly

_When this began,_

_I had nothing to say and_

_And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_(I was confused)_

_And I let it all out to find/that I'm _

_Not the only person with these things in mind (inside of me)_

_But all the vacancy the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I got left to feel.(nothing to lose)_

_Just stuck, hollow and alone _

_And the fault is my own, _

_And the fault is my own._

_I want to heal,_

_I want to feel, _

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I felt so long (Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)_

_I want to heal, _

_I want to feel, _

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_And I've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face _

_(I was confused)_

_Looking everywhere only to find That it's _

_Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind _

_(So what am I?)_

_What do I have but negativity? _

_'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me.(_

_Nothing to lose)_

_Nothing to gain, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, _

_And the fault is my own_

As he continued singing he imagined she was in the room like all those nights ago, smiling at him and softly singing along with him, And Oncehis voice got louder, he was completely unaware of the other occupant that had enter the room and was sitting next to him smiling sadly.

_I want to heal, _

_I want to feel, _

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long(erase all the pain 'till it's gone.)_

_I want to heal, _

_I want to feel, _

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_I will never know_

_myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel, _

_Anything else until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be _

_Anything 'til I break away from me_

_And I will break away, _

_And find myself today_

_I want to heal, _

_I want to feel, _

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I felt so long (erase all the pain til it's gone)_

_I want to heal, _

_I want to feel, _

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong._

_I want to heal._

_I want to feel like I'm,_

_Somewhere I belong, Somewhere I belong._

He finished off softly smiling and becoming completely shocked when he heard a clapping next to him. Turning he saw the person he never expected to be near him. His pink haired angel. She was sitting right next to him in those sinfully short dark blue shorts and a black muscle top with her pink hair curled around her face.

"Sakura." he whispered astonished

"I remember the first time you sang that song to me. I knew at that moment you could be someone better then the school's delinquent." she said softly smiling at him

"You were always more optimistic then me." He answered back hoping she didn't notice the change in his voice from nervousness

"I miss your sarcasm." She giggled and sat beside him

"I've missed you." He said watching her go tense in her chair

"Hehe I'm sure you did." She said moving to look at his set list he had out from last night

"I tried to call you as soon as you left, I tried to apologize, I was -"

"Still have insomnia?" she said cutting him off and avoiding the subject which effectively pissed him off. He knew she was avoiding it, she always did that with things, which always made him tense up and anger him more, before he would just bottle it up and take it out on the bullies at school or drinking, But not this time he need her to know the truth and he knew that he had to start at the beginning, which meant reliving his biggest mistake. Leaving her without an answer,

_**+Flashback+**_

_"Gaara" She moaned as the red head moved from her lips down to her neck, his hands roaming her naked body while holding her leg up so he could continue to grind in complete need against her wet sex, running her hands through his hair she moaned louder as he bite her neck._

_"I love you" she moaned closing her eyes and lifting her body against his not noticing he had frozen on the spot on her neck to look up at her confusingly_

_"Sakura?" He whispered trying to focus on who was in his bed._

_"Yes?" She answered looking at him smiling leaning up pulling him into a heated kiss only to be pushed back on to the bed_

_"Gaara?" She questioned looking at the man who stared at her with a confused expression._

_"Shit." He said grabbing his clothes from the floor and running out the door leaving the pinkette staring in confusion and worry._

_"Gaara?" She whispered pulling her legs towards herself, tears cascading from her emerald eyes, finding no comfort in hugging herself._

_"Gaara?"_

_**+Flashback End+**_

"Sakura." He said looking at her "I was an idiot."

She smiled and shook her head "Gaara You were in lov-"

"I'm not talking about Matsuri. I mean I was an idiot for even thinking about using her but I was talking about that night." He said cutting her off and further confusing the pinkette

"I ran away."

Taking a deep breath the girl looked away ashamed "I made you uncomfortable it was inevitable-"

"No I wasn't uncomfortable, I was overwhelmed and scared."

"Gaara?"

"The moment you said you loved me, I felt something and it scared me." He said standing up and looking at the wall

"I was scared that everything was so perfect, I was going to screw up and ruin the only relationship I had ever had, Your friendship was more important then anything. I didn't think I deserved you, and I tried to prove that when I started dating Matsuri. I was hoping you would forget about your feeling and everything would be normal again. Then I thought I was in love with her and everything had gotten more messed up as she got jealous and there is no excuse for what I did that day, and even after I said everything I wished I could take it all back. The next day I went to your room and I realized you had packed and left was the moment reality came crashing down on me completely." He said taking her hand and looking at her in the eye

"I love you and I have been searching for 4 years for you. It wasn't till I got this invitation that I found out you had joined the Akatsuki company and I finally found you. I'm sorry."

Sakura got up and continued to cry "Say it again."

"I'm sorry."

"No you idiot, say the love part." She said crying and laughing at the same time

He moved towards her smiling "I love you."

She gasped happily and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately as he pulled her closer to himself.

"Damn it" She whispered after they finally stopped needing air

"What?" He asked nuzzling her cheek and neck

"I promised myself I'd make you beg." She said giggling.

He looked at her smirking and shook his head slightly

"Woman you know who I am and that speech was the closet thing to begging your getting."

"I know but it never hurt to pretend." She said smiling and leaning in to give him a kiss

"I love you, jerk"

"I love you to Cherry Pop."

* * *

What did you think? I feel like I went a little sour on the end... hmmm well next chapter will be up next friday or if I get 5 reviews then it could be sooner :) so review REVIEW!


	7. One Condition

Disclamier: I Own Nothing

Hey guys I know it has been forever since I've last updated and I am blaming lack of inspiration and my college classes. I've been so busy I feel like I no longer have a life. I am truly sorry and I hope this can pacify you for a weekish. I will try and update as soon as I can. Please review and let me know you still want me to update!

* * *

Chapter Seven: One Condition

_**+Flashback+**_

_"I love you" she moaned closing her eyes and lifting her body against his not noticing he had frozen on the spot on her neck to look up at her confusingly_

_"Sakura?" He whispered trying to focus on who was in his bed, it began as a haze of colors finally coming into focus. Those beautiful glimmering emerald eyes, smooth flawless fair skin,sinfully long pink eyelashes, two pink plump lips from kissing. Pink hair fanned out in a halo._

_'No! NO!' he thought_

_'Don't you dare run away! Stay tell her the truth now!' said Shukaku_

_'I've ruined everything, damn it what have I done.'_

_"Shit." He said grabbing his clothes from the floor and running out without looking behind him_

"_Gaara?" was the last thing he heard her say._

_He ran out of the hotel, towards his bike, stopping to breathe_

_'What are you doing idiot, go back! We finally have her and your going to run with your tail between your legs?'_

_He growled and shook his head, tuning the voice in his head out. Looking back at the hotel window where his Sakura was he decided turning to go back only to be stopped by a feminie voice_

"_Hey you look troubled, whats wrong?"_

_He turned and saw a young girl with short brown hair, and dark brown eyes dressed in a short pleated skirt and a dark red off the shoulder blouse. She seemed like a familiar girl he could put his mind on at the moment._

"_It's Matsuri, you know your back up dancer."_

"_Ah"_

"_Wanna get a drink?"_

"_Hn."_

_**+Flashback End+**_

_**+The Next Day: Tuesday+**_

"I have decided I will give you my band the snakes Pein."

"Well that is very smart of you Orochi-"

"On one condition of course." Orochimaru interrupted smirking.

Pein stared at him long and hard, then looked to his wife, who frowned and Sakura who rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I want my newest band Hot streak to play in your benefit." He said smirking.

"What do you think Sakura." Pein asked never taking his eyes off the pale man in front of him.

"Well that will lengthen our concert performance and we can stick to five song an act so I don't see a real problem with letting this band be an opening act give our about three to four songs get everyone pumped up, what do you think Konan?" Sakura analyzed

"I think it should be no problem, if you think it isn't Pein." She nodded towards the shrugging girl beside her

"Okay then it will be fine for this new band of yours to play, just make sure they are on time tonight." Pein said still watching the snake like man walk out

"Something is up, I don't trust him."

"No one does sweet heart but hey you were right, he gave in finally." Konan said going over to the man and rubbing his back smiling.

"Yea papa, you got the band you wanted, although I still don't think sasuke's band is worth much of a fight." Sakura said calmly standing up and walking towards the open door turning to wave at the couple she said "I think they are lame, oh by the way Papa, I am going to be late tonight, I have a date with gaara, bye I love you!" she said leaving before Pein could process what the young pinkette said

"SAKURAA!" He screamed a minute after thinking about it, furiously staring at his giggling finacee.

"You knew about this?" he said angrily looking for his phone and continued in dialing sakura's number to forbid her from going out with the boy.

"Well I did pick out the cute dress she is wearing tonight." She mumbled but Pein heard it and went through calling Gaara's manager

_**+With Gaara and His Band+**_

"Yo this is Kankuro speaking."

".."

"Oh Pein-san, hey well she's not here at the moment but I am so lay it on me."

".."

"Oh he is now. Well I'll see that it is handled right away sir." He said then hung up and chuckled a little before going to sit back at his spot and continue putting on his stage makeup

"What was that about puppet boy?" Naruto asked

Swirling around in his chair with a big smile plastered on his half painted face he turned to his little brother Gaara who was hunched over writing somethings down

"That was Pein, and he wanted me to info Temari to not allow Gaara anywhere near his precious little Sakura."

Gaara looked up at his brother with a confused face

"Apparently Sakura informed him this morning of your little date and he has called to inform you that he forbids the date."

"A Date? with Sakura?" Naruto said smiling

"Took forever." Kiba said while brushing his little dogs hair.

"Hn."

"Want to explain how she suddenly agreed to a date?" Kankuro said watching his little brother

"I told her the truth." Gaara said going back to his project

"Truth Gaara? What do you mean truth?"

"I told her I loved her."He said causually

All the boys froze and stared at the red head with wide mouths

"Hn." He said ignoring them

"Che annoying little boy." Kankuro mumbled

"About time." Naruto said

Gaara got up and walked out the door smirking

_**+In the main rehearsal stage+**_

"We need to figure this playlist of Dei." Sakura said looking over all the song not noticing the red head coming up behind her

"So your manager forbid us from our date." came a harsh voice behind her to which she smirked at. Turning around she smiled and put a finger on his cheek.

"I forgot to tell you, you need my managers permission before I can go out with you, not to mention my bands permission and the Red Clouds permission." she whispered giving him a small kiss on the corner of his lip.

"Have fun with that sweet heart, I need to go get ready for rehearsal. Make sure it is all done by tonight babe!" she said pushing him to leave

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, till he heard a chuckle behind him. Opening his eyes and looking to see the blonde boy who is always so close to his pinkette smiling at him.

"Looks like I'm first red. Convince me." He said smiling while sitting on the stage couch with his arms laying against the top, and his right leg crossed over his left leg.

The red head growled and looked back to where his blossom disappeared to.

'the things I do.'


End file.
